vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Illuminati (Bricktown)
Note: This article is about a faction from Bricktown roleplay. Who are The Illuminati? The Illuminati of Bricktown is a secret organization that demands obedience mainly from the political incumbents of the city. Aside from politics they have a powerful grip on local business owners and special interests in the city but doesn't appear to ever ask for money. According to Cranberry they only demand that people to obey their orders without question. Members Leader Who truly rules the society remains a mystery but their visible representatives that move about in public appear to consist of Turian aliens. Their visible leader to the public is "Cranberry". Public figures *Cranberry *Blueberry *Strawberry Associates *The Enforcer History Alien Origins Their influence only stretches so far and remains limited to Earth. They have no direct influence over rulings located in outer space such as The Galactic Gator. As such it provides somewhat of a neutral ground. Influences *8est store - Acts as a front of some kind for the organization. *Crocolol - The former Mayor of Bricktown. Disappeared. *Zapdec - Former Mayor of Bricktown. Resigned, now President. *Mute Max - Tortured and appointed the new Mayor. The organizations "puppet". Princess Sorry Referring to Roflgators daughter Sorry as a princess on Mar 17th, 2019 Cranberry hinted at sharing some kind of past with her and her being of royal heritage. inspects Zager]] Zagers secret? Crocolol returned on April 22nd, 2019 and explained that he had researched the secret society further and revealed that the "Berry" aliens are not the true people in power behind the organization. Instead he directed his suspicions towards Zager. Carrying on his suspicion Roflgator asked one of his bar investors CoffeeBean to inspect Zager by reaching into her mind. After asking for her permission and getting it he used his powers to read her mind. He called her thoughts "interesting" but found no cause to see them as a threat, reducing the likelihood of her being behind some kind of conspiracy with the Illuminati. Trivia *The names of all representatives use various "Berries" as names. From their similarity these names could simply be pseudonyms used to protect their real identities. *Most public representatives appear to share an alien heritage and resemble Turians from the Mass Effect fictional universe. Gallery Rofl Feb 6th 21 Cranberry (S0ra) and Imuki.jpg|Ikumi had to go into hiding after threats were made against her and Roflgators bar The Golden Gator. After which she disguised herself as "Imuki". Rofl Feb 19th 26 Cranberry (S0ra), the Enforcer (Norii).jpg|Cranberry and an Enforcer during The Soda Pop Conflict of Bricktown Rofl Feb 19th 29 Cranberry (S0ra), the Enforcer (Norii).jpg|Cranberry making threats of compliance towards Roflgator Rofl Feb 19th 33 Mute Max tortured by Cranberry.jpg|Cranberry torturing Mute Max Rofl Feb 19th 35 Mute Max tortured by Cranberry.jpg|Cranberry torturing Mute Max Rofl Feb 24th 8 Cranberry and Vore.jpg|Cranberry's history with Vore and his sister. Rofl Mar 17th 27 Cranberry reveals that Sorry is royalty and a Princess.jpg|Cranberry referring to Sorry as a princess Rofl Mar 27th 23 Cranberrys Cousin and Darling.jpg|Strawberry professes his love interest towards an Earthling, namely Darling Rofl April 5th 21 Siv alt char Cranberrys cousin (Siv) and Blueberry (Norii).jpg|Strawberry and Blueberry Category:Group Factions Category:Bricktown RP